


The Talk

by imlikat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke never got The Talk. Even at the age of eighteen, in a steady relationship with Kakashi, he <i>still</i> hasn't gotten it. Kakashi decides it's time to complete his education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Title** : The Talk  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Genre** : Fluffy PWP  
 **Contents** : anal, oral, m/m, A/R, student/teacher roleplaying between consenting adults. Sasuke is playing at being a younger age, but he is definitely over 18.  


 

 

Sasuke felt Kakashi's presence before he saw him.

He looked up from his desk in the mission room when he felt the familiar tingle of Kakashi's chakra nearby, and his heart did a little double-thump in his chest. It was hard not to break out into a smile, even around all these clerical shinobi.

It had been thirteen days since last he'd seen Kakashi; this was the first time they'd been separated for any real amount of time since the establishment of their relationship, four months prior.

He hadn't expected Kakashi back for another few days... but god, did it feel good to lay his eyes on the man's long, lanky form when he sidled around the doorway.

"Hey," Sasuke said as the man approached, and his smile crept out to curl up the corners of his mouth.

"Hey." Kakashi stopped in front of Sasuke's desk, report in hand.

All Sasuke could do for a few seconds was stare up at Kakashi's masked face and the one dark eye that gazed down at him, just as intent, just as pleased as Sasuke felt.

"When do you get off?" Kakashi asked, finally dropping his folded, wrinkled papers on the desk.

"Two hours." Sasuke discovered that he was nearly breathless. The pleasure of hearing Kakashi's voice was a physical thing, rolling warm over his skin. Anticipation spiked up through his stomach, heating his face and making his breath catch in his throat.

"Good. Meet me at my apartment. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Sasuke's brow furrowed just the slightest bit, but Kakashi caught it and reassured him quickly.

"It's not bad. I promise."

At that, Sasuke let out a soft breath and raised his eyebrow at the man.

"You'll see. Just be there."

***

Sasuke stepped put into the afternoon sunshine, and finally allowed himself the smile he'd held back for the past two hours. His fingers and face tingled, and the warmth in the pit of his stomach flared up again.

It wasn't a long walk to Kakashi's... especially when you sprinted over the rooftops like Sasuke did. He was forced to pause halfway to let his ever-present guard catch up, surely cursing his sudden flight. He paused again just outside of Kakashi's apartment, to take a deep, calming breath before he went to the door.

Then, with a grin, he changed his mind. He hopped up into the leafy oak tree outside of Kakashi's window.

He crouched there among the branches and took a minute to watch Kakashi inside; the man was still in full uniform, sitting at his table... cleaning his weapons. A torrent of memories crashed through Sasuke's mind, and he felt his throat tighten up as he watched Kakashi's gloved hands work.

Then, Kakashi's eye flicked up and zeroed in on him, and he made that peremptory come-hither gesture that used to irritate Sasuke so much. Now, it didn't... now, he realized, it actually got him a little flustered, a little warm.

He didn't bother to inform his guardian, waiting on the ground below, that he was going in, or how long he'd be, or what he'd be doing; he always made certain to be back in his own apartment by nightfall, so he figured they owed him some leeway.

Sasuke landed lightly inside Kakashi's window, breathing in the smells of metal polish and old books as he toed his sandals off under the sill.

"Sasuke-kun," Kakashi murmured, glancing up with a hint of... what was that, mischief? Amusement? in his eye. He set his kunai and rag down and continued speaking. "Good of you to come."

Sasuke hesitated on the verge of taking a step forward. His first instinct had been to plant himself in Kakashi's lap and welcome him home properly, but Kakashi's manner threw him. Kakashi hadn't been this formal with him for a long, long time.

"It's come to my attention that I've been remiss in some areas of your education." Kakashi loosely clasped his fingers over his thighs and cleared his throat. "I think it's time to remedy that."

Slightly irritated by his own confusion, Sasuke opened his mouth to demand to know what Kakashi was going on about, but he clamped it shut as understanding began to dawn.

Because this... was a scene from one of his own fantasies, one that he'd confessed to Kakashi months ago. He could still remember the mix of acute embarrassment and sharp arousal he'd felt when he'd let Kakashi coax it out of him, all tangled up in the man's arms, not even able to look at his former sensei for fear he'd see amusement, or distaste, or some other hint that Kakashi did not approve. However, Kakashi had easily wiped away all of Sasuke's discomfort shortly after that, with his mouth and his hands and his long, hard body, and Sasuke had barely thought of that incident since then.

But oh, was he thinking of it now. Himself as a naive, inexperienced genin, Kakashi as his infinitely knowledgeable but slightly reluctant instructor... he swallowed, hard.

Sasuke held on to that edge of irritation, knowing full well that he used to be an impossible little shit, but that Kakashi could handle it.

"What are you talking about?" he asked flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How old are you now, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi drawled, and he eyed Sasuke from head to toe, weighing, measuring.

"Fourteen." If he was going to fantasize, why not go all the way with it, and pretend he'd never left Konoha at all?

Then he added, with a short sound of impatience to keep up the act, "But you already knew that. What's your point?"

Kakashi gave him that one-eyed grin that used to be so discomfiting, for so many reasons, and he leisurely crossed his legs before he answered - with another question. "You've gone through puberty, haven't you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and willed the blood to rush to his face as he glared at the man. Yet inside, he was rejoicing. Kakashi could be the very definition of insufferable, and improper, and in Sasuke's fantasies, he could never quite replicate the man's perfectly-timed pauses, and the inappropriate grins, and the lazy, drawling inflection of his voice as he gave Sasuke hell.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sasuke dug his fingers into his arms.

"Just that I know that they recently instated mandatory sexual education at the school - and you missed it by a few years. No one's given you The Talk, have they?"

Sasuke groaned. He was finding that it was easy to slip into his old persona, that of the haughty, maladjusted youth. "I already know all about it. I _can_ read, you know."

Kakashi nodded, his eye creasing slightly again. "Oh, I'm sure you've read all about the reproductive system, and intercourse, and male-female mating rituals, haven't you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out how Kakashi was going to get from here to there... This had diverged from his own imaginings, at this point. Usually here, he just skipped to the good parts. However, he actually had, at the age of twelve, secretly studied a few textbooks, trying to figure out what the big deal was. So he just went with it, and nodded slowly, trusting Kakashi to know what to say.

Kakashi let his grin take over again as he leaned forward in his chair. "But that doesn't really apply to you, does it?"

Sasuke blinked rapidly, scowling deeper. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just that you don't like girls. You like boys." Kakashi leaned back again and nodded, his point made. When Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, Kakashi raised a finger. "All right. Not boys. _Men_. Right?"

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and held them rigid at his sides. Four years ago, he would have been livid, and ashamed, and yet... he wouldn't have been able to deny it. He didn't like any boys, didn't particularly _like_ any men, either... but even then, he had known that what he felt for his teacher was more than that old mix of aggravation and frustration and somewhat grudging respect, and that childish longing for approval that he never could get out from under.

But he would never have admitted that aloud, would he? Not a chance. "This is stupid. I'm leaving."

He took a step backward.

" _Stop_." Kakashi said, and the whip-crack command in his voice froze Sasuke in place.

When his sensei spoke again, it was back to that low, lazy voice. "I'm inclined to let you go. I probably don't want to do this as much as you don't want me to. But..." Here he shrugged his wide shoulders. "It's my responsibility. And if you don't hear it from me, you'll be getting a visit from someone else, soon... someone like your Iruka-sensei. Or Jiraiya. Or Gai - I hear he takes some joy in going on about how _beautiful_ and _natural_ the joining of a man and woman can really be."

Seething, Sasuke re-established his defensive, arms-crossed pose. This... really would have been an effective threat to stop him from leaving.

"And besides, aren't you curious about gay sex?" Kakashi's voice was amused again, and Sasuke snorted in frustration.

"God, just get it over with."

"Smart boy." Kakashi grinned behind his mask, and a shiver of arousal made Sasuke's stomach twist. Then Kakashi relaxed further in his chair and recrossed his legs... and he reached into his vest pocket.

Without preamble, Kakashi flipped open the book he had drawn out, and started reading.

" _At two meters tall, broad of shoulder and dark of hair, Yukio drew the eye of every woman in the bar when he walked in. He moved through the close-packed crowd, letting his perfectly toned body brush up against others in passing. He was filled with the fragile hope that tonight, he wouldn't have to go home lonely._ " Kakashi paused here to clear his throat, and then he went on, his voice looping, full of flourishes as he gave his dramatic reading.

" _For you see, Yukio could have had his pick of nearly any woman... but it wasn't a woman he wanted. Oh, how he longed to be enfolded in strong arms, to feel the rasp of a firm, stubbled jaw against his face, to cry out a man's name as he lost himself in the deepest throes of ecstasy_."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm teaching you. Now be quiet and listen. _In the dim light of the bar, Yukio suddenly caught a glimpse of a profile that made his mouth go dry. A strong, clear brow, straight nose, full lips, finely sculpted chin... this man was a god. Yukio thought to himself, 'I must have him.'_ "

Sasuke gaped. This was truly terrible. He had, so far in the course of their relationship, managed to avoid actually having to read any of the questionable romance novels Kakashi carried around with him... but he had never guessed that they were _this_ bad.

"Kakashi," he interrupted again. "How much of this are you planning to make me listen to?"

"Oh, I thought we should cover attraction, body language, foreplay, oral and anal sex."

Sasuke stared at the man blankly, caught somewhere between being in-character-horrified, and truly not wanting to hear any more of this garbage. And the crazy thing was, he thought, this was probably exactly what Kakashi would have tried, had he been faced with the task of educating Sasuke on this matter in reality.

Kakashi grinned at him and thumbed forward in the book. "It's just about a hundred pages. Shouldn't take more than an hour or two, if you'd quit interrupting me."

Sasuke grimaced, and Kakashi apparently took that as resignation.

" _'I haven't seen you here before,' Yukio purred, eyeing the luscious fullness of the stranger's bottom lip. 'Can I buy you a drink?'_ "

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Just-- _stop_. This is embarrassing."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked lightly, closing the book over his thumb. He looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke's mind raced. He had to make sure Kakashi knew he only meant stop _reading_ , not to stop this game they were playing, but he couldn't immediately bring to mind any response his 14-year-old self might have made.

Luckily, Kakashi seemed to understand.

"It's either this, or... " and here he wriggled his eyebrow, bringing Gai to mind immediately.

Sasuke _tsk_ ed in annoyance. "Why can't you just... talk to me about it?" He let the contemptuous twist of his lips show what he really thought about that idea.

"Hm. Well." Kakashi cleared his throat. "I'm not very good at verbal instruction, you see," he said, shrugging.

 _Too lazy to actually try, you mean,_ Sasuke thought, and then he realized that the thin layer of annoyance that had been creeping in at his own uncertainty of how to get to the next step, and Kakashi's seeming unwillingness to give him a hint, were working on him to ease him more comfortably into role of the peevish, rude, angry boy he used to be.

And the angry boy he used to be... used to be impatient, as well. Especially with Kakashi, who actually tried to rile him up - and who was usually successful.

"You're supposed to be a genius, aren't you? Just get this over with. Or I really am leaving."

Kakashi studied him quietly for a moment, his book still closed on his lap, drumming on the tabletop with the fingers of his other hand. His eyebrow drew down slightly as he looked Sasuke over, and when he finally spoke, his voice was quiet. "I suppose I could... no, never mind."

"No. Tell me."

"Hmm. I was thinking I could just... show you. Not all the way, of course... No, it's a terrible idea, forget it." Kakashi gave him a quick grin. "You can go n--"

"Fine. I don't care. Just do it," Sasuke bit out, not quite looking at the man.

Kakashi stared him down for nearly a minute this time, and inwardly Sasuke raged, ready for just about anything at this point. There was such a thing as too much realism, and Kakashi had crossed the line.

Then Kakashi beckoned him forward with a curl of his finger again, and arousal and anticipation crowded up to battle with Sasuke's irritation.

...Just like it would have, had this actually happened four years ago. With exasperation, Sasuke realized for about the hundredth time that most of the time Kakashi really _did_ know what he needed, what made him tick.

So with his mind once more firmly entrenched in the fantasy, Sasuke strode forward and stopped just before Kakashi's feet. He looked down at the man, who was spreading his knees and leaning forward in his seat. He wondered, as he had so many times before, how it was possible for someone to be so incredibly attractive with so little skin showing.

"Take off your shirt." Kakashi's voice was all cool command, and Sasuke felt the warm, twisting tightness between his hips that meant he was getting hard. He hesitated for just a heartbeat - because he would have - then he reached down and ungracefully peeled his shirt over his head.

Kakashi gave him an appraising once-over, then flattened his warm, gloved hand on Sasuke's belly. Slowly, so as not to spook him.

"Now, you'll have to remember that everyone is different; every man likes different things." Kakashi slid his long, calloused fingers up to Sasuke's chest and began explaining about erogenous zones, and experimenting with different ways of touching, but Sasuke could hardly pay attention. Their thirteen days apart had done an excellent job of making him forget _exactly_ how much pleasure he felt, just from Kakashi's work-worn fingertips gliding over his skin. How he had missed these hands on him, missed this voice saying his name...

"Are you listening to me, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi's touch tripping lightly over the ticklish skin of Sasuke's sides made him jump, and he didn't have to force the scowl onto his face.

"Don't do that," he hissed.

"Hm," Kakashi said, almost a laugh. "Pay attention, then. Now turn around."

Sasuke did so, and he wanted to sigh as his lover's gentle hands smoothed down his back, fingers carefully kneading into knots of tension as he worked his way down.

"Depending on your partner," Kakashi said, his voice a low buzz, as he reached Sasuke's lower back and dug his thumbs in. "A massage can be just as arousing as any other kind of foreplay."

 _Is he trying to tell me I should give him back massages?_ Sasuke wondered, distracted briefly from the moment. He put it out of his head, though, when Kakashi's touch brushed against the upper swell of his buttocks, over his pants. Then the man was turning him again with a light but purposeful nudge to his hip.

Breathless, Sasuke watched as Kakashi's gloved hands smoothed down over his thighs, flattening the front of his pants against the bulge of his thickening cock. Sasuke's tense stomach muscles twitched as Kakashi ran the backs of his fingers from his knees up to his waistband, then back down, stretching a thumb out to lightly trace the swell of his erection.

"A light touch can sometimes do more than a firm one," Kakashi murmured, sounding as if he were barely paying attention. "But both have their place."

Sasuke found that he was holding his breath, watching and feeling Kakashi draw light paths over the contours of his arousal. He let it out with a subtle shudder, and saw Kakashi's fingertips shake against him. He realized suddenly that this... this wasn't just his own fantasy. That although Kakashi was holding it together, putting on an excellent act, that there was a part of him that was just as excited about this as Sasuke was.

It made Sasuke's throat tighten up to think about it. So when Kakashi's fingers slid over the waist of his pants and caressed the soft skin between his sharp hipbones... when Kakashi raised his eye to Sasuke's face and asked, in a bored tone, "Do you want me to show you more?"... all Sasuke could do was nod.

Sasuke swallowed as Kakashi slipped the button through its hole and slowly unzipped him, glancing up through his thick, silvery bangs, as if to make certain Sasuke was fine with this.

Sasuke's boxers seemed to take forever to travel from his hips down to puddle around his ankles, and he stared mutely at his dick, which was full and pink, and pointing straight at Kakashi.

Kakashi joined him in staring at it for a few seconds, then he glanced up again, this time with a glint in his eye.

"My, Sasuke-kun, you've--"

"Don't say it," Sasuke hissed. Kakashi stopped there, but Sasuke heard it in his head anyway: _My, Sasuke-kun, you've grown, haven't you?_

Just like Kakashi to say something stupid to break the tension.

It wasn't broken for long, though... Kakashi went back to his slow, soft touches on Sasuke's now-bare hips, his thumbs skimming down the line of black hair below his navel. "I'm sure you know some of this from your own... explorations," Kakashi said, and he traced the underside of Sasuke's length, from balls to tip. "But it's a little different when it's someone else touching you, isn't it?"

Sasuke was sure Kakashi didn't actually want an answer to that, and he wouldn't have given one anyway. So he just watched, silent but for his breathing, as Kakashi wrapped his long fingers around Sasuke's straining arousal and gave him a light stroke. His knees felt watery and loose when he imagined how he would have felt now, standing naked in front of his sensei, being slowly and impartially masturbated. He would have been ashamed and horrified by his body's immediate reactions, and yet so turned on he hardly remembered his name.

Kakashi worked him expertly, and it wasn't long at all before Sasuke saw a thick bead of precum well up in his slit. He gasped as Kakashi swiped it up with the thumb of the hand that wasn't stroking him so expertly, then smeared it around his sensitive glans, and the wet stimulation coaxed out even more of the slippery fluid.

"You get wet, don't you?" Kakashi asked, his eye crinkling up at the corner.

Sasuke made a sound of irritation and closed his eyes, frowning even as he arched his back into the feel of Kakashi's leather-clad palm gliding against his leaking tip in little circles.

"Nothing wrong with that," Kakashi soothed, and he circled his palm again, steadying Sasuke's cock with the other hand. It was thrilling, the feel of soft, wet leather against his head; the stimulation made little sparks of electricity flare all through Sasuke's hips and stomach and thighs. When the circling stopped, Sasuke expelled a harsh breath, almost in relief, and then he sucked it back in when Kakashi wrapped his freshly slippery hand around Sasuke's length and began a slow, steady rhythm.

And it was building to a head inside Sasuke now, the rhythmic stimulation, the sound of Kakashi's voice, the hours of anticipation leading up to this, the nights spent alone... Sasuke's lower belly tightened up every time Kakashi neared the end of his stroke, and his toes curled up against the wood floor, and it wouldn't take much more, just a little bit, and he wouldn't mind at _all_ , coming so fast.

But when his hips curled forward and his mouth fell open, Kakashi changed his grip. It wasn't enough to feel bad... only enough to dial Sasuke's arousal down a notch or two.

And when Kakashi did it again a moment later, Sasuke frowned down at the top of his head.

"Don't... Just... " Sasuke said through gritted teeth, trying to reconcile what he wanted to do - to tell Kakashi exactly, explicitly what he wanted the man to do to him - with what he would have _actually_ done in this position. Which would have been to be incoherently frustrated, and not able to verbalize just about anything at all.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and stroking his dick, wet leather and fingers that were just rough enough.

Sasuke let out his first actual moan, and he screwed his eyes shut as shivery heat flared up inside him and his balls inched up toward the base of his erection.

And Kakashi slowed down again.

"Sss-- _dammit_ , Kakashi," Sasuke hissed, reaching for Kakashi's hand as if to take over. But Kakashi caught his fingers in a firm grip.

"You wanted me to do this, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi's voice was stern, his hand suddenly rough enough on Sasuke's aching dick to make him gasp. "So let me do it my way."

Sasuke bit down on the inside of his cheek and nodded, and felt his knees try to give out as Kakashi pumped him, a little too roughly to do anything but overstimulate him. Then he gasped again when Kakashi abruptly stopped.

"You want me to show you more, I suppose?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrow still drawn down low.

Sasuke swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest, and whispered, "Yes."

Without replying, Kakashi leaned forward, and his thick hair was slightly ticklish against Sasuke's stomach. And his mouth was wet, and incredibly hot as it wrapped, almost carefully, around Sasuke's arousal.

"Ohhhh," Sasuke moaned, a low, shaky sound, as Kakashi pulled back, sucking. And he couldn't help it, he had to twine his hands into Kakashi's hair when the man was doing this to him, he couldn't just stand still anymore without putting his hands on Kakashi. He let his fingers slide through the thick, light grey hair, and he moaned again, and looked down.

He couldn't see anything but the top of Kakashi's head, bobbing slowly with his movements. God, he wanted to see those warm lips wrapped around his shaft, wanted to see himself wet with Kakashi's spit... so he dug his fingers in and tilted Kakashi's head back.

But Kakashi was quick, and tricky about his mask, as Sasuke had almost forgotten, he was so used to Kakashi walking around bare-faced all the time around him... and all this got him was the feel of cool air on his heated erection, the view of Kakashi's covered face again, and that maddening, one-eyed smile.

"So, had enough of that, then?" Kakashi asked, straightening his back. "Want me to show you more?"

Sasuke was still saying _No_ to the first question when he heard the second one, and Kakashi chuckled softly at the way he tripped over his tongue to make himself understood.

"Once you make up your mind," Kakashi said, standing, and now Sasuke had to crane his neck up. "I'll be in the bedroom."

He eased past Sasuke, who was holding himself back from just jumping the man... he had no idea how he'd made it this long, as it was. Sasuke watched his wide shoulders and long back as he walked away.

 _Pull it together_ , he berated himself. _You wanted this, he's doing this for you, and it's better than you ever imagined it would be... now don't screw it up._

So he dragged in a deep, shaky breath, and he reached down to pull his boxers up. He left his pants behind him on the floor and walked to the doorway of Kakashi's bedroom, where he hesitated.

Kakashi was seated on the edge of the bed, half-facing him, with an ankle slung casually over his opposite knee. When he saw Sasuke in the doorway, he patted the bedspread beside him with a now-bare hand.

As Sasuke approached, careful to keep just the right expression of anxiety barely hidden by a frown, Kakashi motioned toward his boxers. "And take those off."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the command.

"What about me?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrow rising.

"You're still dressed. It's... " Sasuke trailed off, frowning.

"What, it's not fair? Life's not fair, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, with a bright smile. "Besides, you're not teaching me anything, are you?" He patted the mattress beside him again. "Now, take them off. Unless you feel like you've learned enough today?"

Sasuke breathed out evenly and dug his fingernails into his palms. No, he hadn't learned enough, not nearly enough. This slightly frustrating back-and-forth was so perfectly in-tune with the way they used to be, together, that it dragged up all sorts of memories, ones of feeling so wound up in Kakashi's presence that he lashed out, memories of needing something, though he never could quite figure out what, until Kakashi showed him... memories of the first times they'd had together, all of which had been preceded by some sort of tension, or difficulty.

...And on top of that, being forced to be completely nude while Kakashi showed nothing... the exposure of it as he slid his boxers back down, over his full, ridiculously hard cock actually made him a touch edgy, and he realized that it had been a while since he'd felt anything more than comfort in Kakashi's presence.

When he sat beside Kakashi, their thighs almost touching, Kakashi's murmured "Good" made his heartbeat race.

"Now lay back," Kakashi instructed, pivoting so that he was still sitting, but facing Sasuke now.

When Sasuke didn't obey immediately, Kakashi's hand spread out over his chest, as he had hoped it would, and coaxed him backwards. The softness of Kakashi's palm as it slid over his tense abs reminded Sasuke that Kakashi had removed his gloves... and what that possibly held in store for him made him tense up all over.

"Relax," Kakashi murmured, looking down at him with a total lack of expression in his dark eye. He gave Sasuke another series of slow strokes that had Sasuke moaning and slowly arching his hips up into the man's hand. Then from somewhere Kakashi produced a small bottle, and just the sight of it made Sasuke give a little _hnn_ of arousal.

"Do you use lubrication often, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked as he squeezed out a thick dollop of it onto his fingers. He rubbed his hands together, and when Sasuke silently shook his head no, Kakashi slid his slick fingers against the underside of Sasuke's erection. "It's not just for anal sex," Kakashi said, easing into a series of slow, twisting strokes. "Some men find that masturbating dry can chafe."

A long, wet stroke of Kakashi's hand pulled a low _ahhh_ from his mouth, and his cock twitched and squeezed out a thick pearl of precum onto his lower belly.

"But then again, I imagine you don't have that problem, do you?" Kakashi asked, grinning slightly.

Sasuke turned his face away and closed his eyes, so he wouldn't be forced to react appropriately in-character to that bit of teasing. He was too busy concentrating on the delicious feeling of Kakashi's skilled hand, twisting and squeezing gently, exactly the way he knew Sasuke liked it.

But once again, Kakashi stopped when he got to the edge. Panting, Sasuke opened his eyes again, and they were blurry as he looked down to watch Kakashi move his hand lower, to stroke over his full tight balls, and then lower still.

There he paused, his fingertips light against Sasuke's perineum. He stayed there until comprehension dawned on Sasuke... until Sasuke spread his legs, and whispered, "Show me more."

If Sasuke hadn't been paying attention, waiting for it, _hoping_ for it, he might have missed the subtle tremble in Kakashi's hand as it slid lower, between his parted thighs, to circle wetly against his anus.

"Hhhh- " Sasuke exhaled loudly as Kakashi applied more pressure, just massaging the ring of muscle at the entrance to his body.

"A lot of people don't realize how many nerve endings the anus has," Kakashi said evenly. Instructing, explaining. Seemingly unaffected by the fact that he was rubbing lube over his naked young student's asshole. It was an excellent act, and it made Sasuke want to beg Kakashi, beg him to finger him, to suck him off, to fuck him, if only just to get more of a reaction.

And at the same time, Sasuke knew full well that it was Kakashi's bored, disinterested voice, and the man's maddeningly unaffected bearing, that made this so utterly effective. It was Sasuke's old fantasy, of what it would have been like, had they ever been in a situation like this, and Kakashi was playing the part perfectly.

So when Kakashi caressed his asshole and explained how this kind of massage could loosen up and relax Sasuke's hypothetical partner, Sasuke let the man's voice flow out over him, and turned the majority of his will over to keeping his own mouth shut.

Still, when Kakashi slicked his fingers up again and began nudging in, so carefully, with his index finger, talking all the while, Sasuke couldn't help but make noises. _Mh, mhhhh, hnnngh_ , through the tight line of his lips, and his fingers twisted in the bedspread, and Kakashi was still talking, god, _still_ talking as his finger slid deep.

And _curled._

"Ohhhhh, fuck--" Sasuke gasped, and he felt his dick jump against his stomach.

"There it is," Kakashi said evenly. Sasuke moaned again as Kakashi circled his fingertip against the gland, explaining as he did, "That's the prostate - another reason why some men enjoy anal sex. It's just like any other body part, in that different things feel different to different people. For example..." Kakashi pressed his finger up, hard, and Sasuke jerked and twitched, leaking out onto his stomach again.

"Some men find it uncomfortable to have it stimulated directly, or with too much pressure." Kakashi eased up, and rubbed around it, just barely brushing it in the little circles he made. "Indirect stimulation is often better. What do you think?"

 _I think I'm about to come all over myself, whether you're ready for me to, or not,_ Sasuke thought. But he swallowed to wet his dry throat; from the inflection of Kakashi's voice, he could tell that this was a question that the man actually wanted an answer to. "I think... " He licked his lips and shuddered as Kakashi slid around his prostate again. "I think it's good... either way."

"Hm. It is, isn't it?" Kakashi asked lightly, and he slowly withdrew his finger.

"Ahh... " Kakashi patted Sasuke's thigh, and frowned slightly before he continued. "That's about as far as I'm comfortable going with you, like that."

"But... " Sasuke pushed himself up, mirroring Kakashi's frown. "What about the... what about anal sex?" he asked, truly confused.

"I'm afraid I just wouldn't feel right, doing that to you. But... " He patted Sasuke's shoulder now, awkwardly. "You did well."

Sasuke flushed, wanting to curse the way sometimes he was blindsided by his instinctual reaction to Kakashi's praise. Almost wanting to curse it, but not quite... it made him desperate, and eager to continue this game, to get more of it.

"What if I... did... " Sasuke trailed off, knowing that his virginal, 14-year-old self wouldn't have been able to say it aloud, no matter that he'd just had Kakashi's finger up his ass.

"Hm?" Kakashi ran his eye over Sasuke's body again, then feigned comprehension. "Ah. That's actually a rather good idea." He nodded. "I think I could do that."

"Okay," Sasuke said quietly as he watched Kakashi stand and peel off his flak jacket. In truth, he was the slightest bit disappointed... but they'd have plenty of chances for Kakashi to fuck him, later. Hell, they could even come back to this scenario, and play out the next time Sasuke went to Kakashi for instruction.

Sasuke grinned, then quickly forced his face back to its former, overwhelmed expression. Because now Kakashi had his back to him, and was bent over at the waist, shirtless, unraveling his ankle-wrappings. Sasuke had the strong urge to go to him, to press his face against the man's long, scarred back, to kiss the knobs of his spine, but he channeled that back into himself, added it to the desire he had to do a good job at this.

Sasuke felt a loose coiling in his lower belly when Kakashi slid his pants down to reveal his narrow hips, his perfectly-formed, muscular ass.

And then Kakashi turned around, and Sasuke swallowed audibly. Because now it was obvious that Kakashi was affected... under his curling grey hair, his cock was as hard as Sasuke had ever seen it, and curving up, the head purplish-pink. And Kakashi wasn't like Sasuke - he wasn't so quick to leak; it usually took quite a bit of stimulation to get him to that point, and by then, he was often buried somewhere in Sasuke's body - but now, his tip glistened with wetness.

That long, thick cock bounced when Kakashi stepped toward him, and Sasuke's eyes followed it as Kakashi folded himself down onto the bed, and then swung his legs over Sasuke's body and stretched out longways.

Sasuke looked up at the man's face, and only then did he realize that Kakashi was still wearing his mask and hitae-ate.

Either Sasuke made a face, or Kakashi was playing along with a script in his own head, because Kakashi grinned at him, and teased, "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Sasuke snorted, and this broke his temporary paralysis. He turned on the bed and crawled up toward Kakashi, who lifted a leg and planted his foot on the bedspread. "Show me what you've learned, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi drawled.

So Sasuke ignored the slight cheesiness of that last comment in favor of grabbing the bottle of lube. He planted it beside Kakashi's hip and settled between Kakashi's long, spread legs. He made his hand clumsy as he wrapped it around Kakashi's thick cock, but his unsteady gasp of arousal wasn't at all feigned when, on an upstroke, a trail of clear fluid eased out, to slide down his knuckles.

Suddenly more aroused than he could stand, Sasuke dropped his face down, and he took Kakashi's head into his mouth.

"Mmm, good," Kakashi encouraged as he slid his mouth lower, trying to remember what it felt like to be inexperienced at this. He deliberately went at it at the wrong angle, making it so that he could only get a few inches into his mouth before he had to back off again, and the inexperienced act sent hot thrills shivering down his spine. Then Kakashi's hand found the back of his head, and he dug his fingers into Sasuke's hair, and tugged gently until his dick went in easier.

"Better," Kakashi murmured, and Sasuke moaned around his mouthful. He felt Kakashi shudder before he spoke again: "You can use your teeth, just a little."

Sasuke did so, scraping oh-so-gently as he came back up, and he wondered how long it would be before Kakashi's composure finally broke. He knew something that would help; he reached out and found the lube, and then he carefully squeezed a palmful out into his hand.

This, he simply slathered over Kakashi's ass, against the cleft of his spread buttocks, and he used his fingers to spread it inward, until his fingertips brushed against the tight pucker of Kakashi's asshole. Here, he circled, his own hips thrusting forward against nothing as he felt Kakashi bear down against the pressure of his touch.

"You're such a fast learner," Kakashi all but whispered, and it sent another hot tremor through Sasuke. He moaned around the cock in his mouth again, and as he did, he pushed forward with his finger until he felt it breach Kakashi's body.

The fingers tightening in his hair did funny things to his heartbeat, and the intense heat of Kakashi's insides had him short of breath.

And then Kakashi started teaching again.

"Good, like that, you've got it." Kakashi drew a breath, then went on. "There's no formula for this... some men like one finger, some like two, some three... sometimes, they don't want any at all. Of course... " Kakashi trailed off as Sasuke's second finger slid inside him. "Of course, you'll want to be very careful, when you're dealing with someone who's never done this before."

And then Sasuke got into a rhythm, with his fingers and his mouth, and Kakashi barely even seemed to breathe for a few moments. But his cock was rock-hard, and bucking in Sasuke's mouth, and his slick asshole squeezed and tightened around Sasuke's drilling fingers. Then Sasuke slowed his fingers, and he angled them up, aiming for Kakashi's prostate.

And, somehow, Kakashi started talking again, not even sounding very out-of-breath. "Ahh, you've found it. Very gh-- good."

It was the little stutter that made Sasuke finally impatient. If he was going to get Kakashi to lose it, it would be when he had his dick buried in the man, or not at all.

So he squatted back on his heels and uncapped the lube again, and he slathered a more than generous amount on his dick.

"Good, you can never have too much lube," Kakashi commented, looking down at Sasuke with one arm curled back behind his head. "Now, when you push in... "

Sasuke felt a bit too much satisfaction when his abrupt thrust forward stole the words out of Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi had done this to him, stolen his words, countless times before, and it felt viciously good to give back a little. And besides, wouldn't a young, inexperienced virgin be perhaps too eager, his first time?

He kept pushing, going deeper with sharp thrusts of his hips, and he could see that Kakashi's mouth was open under his mask, and his eye was closed. He had no doubts that Kakashi could take it like this, though; they'd been rougher before, with no adverse effects. But still, _even now_ , Kakashi was quiet, trying to keep his cool.

"Like this?" Sasuke asked, as innocent as he could manage.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, and he arched his back up off the mattress when Sasuke pulled out, then plunged in again. "Like that, that's good," Kakashi said, his voice even, but getting rougher as he took Sasuke all the way inside himself.

Sasuke groaned as he thrust in, watching the way Kakashi's asshole stretched around his shaft, both of them pink and slick with lube. Sasuke resituated himself, gripped Kakashi's thighs, and drove in again, biting down on his lip to keep from being overwhelmed by sensation. It had, of course, been about two weeks since he had gotten laid, and he had endured what felt like hours of stimulation under Kakashi's skilled hands, and Kakashi felt so goddamn good wrapped around him, so tight and burning hot and slick, and clenching down without warning when Sasuke nudged hard against his prostate.

"Fuck, right there," Kakashi groaned, his hard cock bucking up over his stomach. "Mhh, that's _so_ fucking _good_... "

Watching Kakashi finally lose the seemingly iron grip on his control was enough to send Sasuke finally hurtling towards the edge for good. There was nothing that could have held back his orgasm when he heard a thick moan pour from Kakashi's lips, when he watched through hazy eyes as Kakashi wrapped his long, strong fingers around his own cock.

"Hnnnngh," Sasuke keened through clenched teeth, driving forward frantically, fucking into Kakashi so hard he nearly lost his balance. Then one more rough, deep moan from Kakashi stole the rest of the air from Sasuke's lungs, and his mouth dropped open, and he dug his short fingernails into Kakashi's thighs, and he came, breathless and hands shaking on Kakashi's thighs and so good that he was trembling and sucking in air in desperate, wide-open-mouthed gasps when it was over.

And when it was, and he folded his shaking legs so that he was resting on his heels and looked up the length of Kakashi's long, densely-muscled torso, he was surprised to see Kakashi grinning at him again.

"Very good, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, and his voice was rough around the edges. "Though you'll find that with practice, you can learn to last longer."

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke spat, somehow amused in spite of his annoyance. But it was an indulgent annoyance, one that had him grinning as he swatted Kakashi's thigh. That quickly morphed into renewed desire, though, as he watched Kakashi's still-hard cock sway when he jerked from the blow, and now Sasuke was ready to give Kakashi the homecoming that he knew they both wanted.

"Come here," Kakashi murmured, and Sasuke wasted no time in doing so. He withdrew carefully and climbed up Kakashi's body, jerking the man's mask down as he straddled his waist, and he kissed Kakashi so hard their teeth clacked together. He moaned into it, feeling the rough surface of Kakashi's tongue against his own, so right, so familiar, and he could feel Kakashi's moan, too, mingling with his between their lips. Long gone was the distance that Kakashi had played at, and the need that Kakashi let himself show was enough to make Sasuke's breath catch in his throat.

Sasuke shoved Kakashi's headband off and twined his fingers hard into the man's thick, shaggy hair, and he kissed him, deep and long and breathless, and he hoped it would always be like this... that there would always be this sense of relief, to be once more joined with Kakashi. That it wouldn't fade over time, that they could always have these homecomings, no matter how many years or missions or problems they might have.

His chest tight, he murmured _yesss_ with his lips dragging over the corner of Kakashi's mouth when he felt slippery fingers at his ass again, and he only let Kakashi finger him for the space of a few heartbeats before he was pushing his hips back against the gentle fingers, then reaching behind him to pull them away when Kakashi didn't get the hint quickly enough. Then he smiled against Kakashi's rough, stubbled cheek as he felt the blunt head of Kakashi's erection nudge up against him, and he breathed out slowly as it eased up inside him. The slow, deep penetration sent prickly heat flashing out over his skin.

"God, Kakashi," he whispered. It was so impossibly good to have the man inside him again, filling him so full, completely erasing all the long, lonely nights from the past two weeks, and replacing them with this.

 _This_ , Kakashi's cock thrusting inside him, Kakashi's hands all over him, rough and possessive, reclaiming him after his absence, Sasuke knew. Just like he was reclaiming Kakashi, taking his lips in a bruising kiss, digging his fingers into the nape of his neck, bearing his muscles down hard on the cock buried inside him.

Kakashi groaned his name over and over as he came, and each time made Sasuke press his face even harder against Kakashi's solid, sweaty shoulder, made him hold Kakashi even tighter against himself. They clung to each other after it passed, getting their breath back, and when they finally pulled their faces apart, the slightly painful rasp of Kakashi's jaw along Sasuke's cheek made him realize he had gotten a bit of a beard-burn.

He gave Kakashi a half-grin when the man reached up to touch it.

"Sorry," Kakashi said, though he had to know by now that it was unnecessary.

"Pff. If you really were sorry, you'd shave more often."

Kakashi grinned back, and Sasuke turned to kiss the hand against his face.

"You're right, I'm not sorry," Kakashi said. "I do love messing you up."

Sasuke snorted, then he steadied himself against Kakashi's broad shoulders as he carefully undocked. Then he lowered himself into the hard curve of Kakashi's arm, resting his head against a shoulder that really shouldn't be as comfortable as it was.

"Mission okay?" Sasuke asked, though he had read the report himself.

"Hm," Kakashi said, which meant _yes_. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Which meant, _I won't be having nightmares, don't worry._

"Good." Sasuke pressed his check to Kakashi's sweaty shoulder and just lay there for a few seconds, all lazy and sated and loose, and he idly traced the slightly assymetrical shape of Kakashi's stomach muscles. He stopped when he felt a little rumble underneath the layer of hard muscle.

"We should go get dinner," Sasuke murmured, his eyes closed. "Then we can go back to my place."

He didn't know if Kakashi moved a certain way, or made a noise, or if he could just about read Kakashi's mind by now, but suddenly, he knew exactly what Kakashi was going to say next.

So he said it first.

" _Yes_ , Kakashi. So I can get some more _practice_."

There was a silence, in which Sasuke could actually feel Kakashi smiling. And then, he knew what Kakashi was going to say, again... but this time, he let him say it first.

"I'm glad I'm back," Kakashi said quietly, into Sasuke's hair.

"Mm, I am too," Sasuke whispered. He closed his eyes and curled a leg over Kakashi's, smiling. "Welcome home."

 

 

\---END  



End file.
